Please Remember
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: How will the team react when Gibbs can't remember? One-shot. - REWRITTEN


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction. Just borrowing, shall return them in the morning...

**A/N:** I haven't used Ziva in any of my fanfics, and you probably won't see me use her again, as no-one can ever replace or should _have_ to replace Kate. I am very much of the opinion that Kate is still alive in my Fanfic world…

**Plot:** Just after Gibbs wakes up in Hiatus.

**/-x-x-x-/**

Jen stood in front of the team, everyone was eager to know the status on Gibbs.

"I have good news. Gibbs has regained consciousness. However, there's also a problem," Jen explained, Abby jumped up and down excitedly at the news Gibbs was awake, she rushed over and hugged McGee. "He has some memory loss," she continued.

"Retrogressive amnesia is totally normal after severe trauma," Abby stated factually.

"Happens every time the boss smacks me on the head," DiNozzo teased with a jovial smirk.

"Well, Gibbs' blank is the last 15 years. To him, it's 1991. And he's a Marine gunny sergeant wounded in Desert Storm," Jen stared around at all the shocked faces. Abby raised her hand, Jen nodded towards Abby.

"Can I go visit him?" She enquired desperately, fighting down the desire to leap up once more in relief and excitement.

"Not just yet Abs. They'll let us know when we can," Jen mentioned before walking up the stairs to her office.

**x-x-x**

Ducky exited the lift, took a deep breath to steel himself and entered the bullpen. From Abby, DiNozzo, McGee and Ziva's expressions he guessed that Jen must have told them about Gibbs.

"How is he?" Abby asked quietly, stepping forward.

"He doesn't remember or recognise me," he replied softly.

"If Gibbs can't remember Ducky, he won't know any of us," Abby sobbed quietly, placing her hand over her mouth to stifle some of the sound as tears tracked down her cheeks. McGee swiftly stepped forward wrapped his arms around her shoulders pulling her into a tight bear hug. Ducky glanced at his feet uncomfortably, not liking the fact he had brought such news. He left the room quickly, heading towards autopsy.

**x-x-x**

Once Jen had reached the safety of her office, she sank wearily down into her chair. She buried her head in her hands and fought back the tears wanting to escape. She had to be strong for his sake... for both of their sakes. Jen had already lost him once when their relationship ended. She didn't know if her heart or mind could cope with losing him for a second time. Didn't know if she could muster the strength to go on alone again. One single tear ran down her cheek at the thought of Gibbs never remembering her or their time in Paris. Jen juggled her cell in her hands, flipping it open she rang the number on speed dial one.

"Dr. Gelfand,"

"Has there been any changes in Gibbs condition? Has he remembered anything?" she asked desperately, while holding her breath for him to answer.

"Jenny? No there hasn't. But I assure you, when there is any change, any at all... you shall be the first whom I call." The calm voice of the Doctor soothed over the silence of the cell.

"Sorry to bother you," Jen apologised quietly feeling foolish.

"Don't worry about it. I have to go now. But I promise when he remembers anything or his condition changes, I shall call." he said before hanging up. Jen composed herself as she finished the call and placed the cell onto her desk treating it more as an unexploded bomb than an innocent cell. With a sigh she put her glasses on and began to type away on her computer.

**x-x-x**

Abby sat in front of her computer numbly. The music was blaring away but she wasn't listening, she was lost in her thoughts. She knew she couldn't cope if the one most important person in her life couldn't remember who she was. Abby had only just survived the death of her best friend with the love and support shown by Gibbs. She slammed her fists down on the desk. _'If only I could visit him. I know he would remember me!'_ she thought angrily.

"What's the matter girl? You're a mess!" spoke a familiar voice. Looking up she found Kate, standing in front of her desk. Abby leaned across the desk, reaching out her arm it flew through her friend. "You know I'm gone. Why are you upset?" Kate asked again. Abby sat back down in her chair, she couldn't hold the tears back any longer. They trickled down her face as she stared at her friend's image which her mind was producing.

"Gibbs just woke up from a coma and he can't remember the past 15 years! He won't remember me Kate!" she cried letting the waves of sadness ripple into her voice and break through her tightly held emotions.

"Of course he will, Abby! You're his favourite," Kate said, smiling.

"I wish you were here, Kate. I miss you soo much!" Abby whimpered, wiping away the tears. McGee stood in the door of Abby's lab. Frowning as he stared confused at Abby, _'Who is she talking to? And why is she mentioning Kate's name?'_ he asked himself.

"Abby?" he asked gently, not wanting startle the young woman.

"Hey, McGee," she said, looking up. Wondering what he was doing down here, she suddenly jumped to her feet.

"Has Gibbs remembered?" She asked excitedly, he shook his head and Abby sank back down into the chair.

"What do you want then?" She snapped in distraction.

"Just thought you could use some company as you are extremely close with Gibbs." He spoke softly. Abby stared at him; tears welled up in her eyes again. Grabbing Bert, she squeezed the toy hippo tightly making him produce a farting noise.

"That was the hippo, right?" he asked nervously looking at Abby.

"Yeah. But how can you be sure?" she questioned, looking up at him.

"I can't," he said, squatting down in front of her.

"I'm glad you're here. It's sweet of you to care about my feelings," Abby said, hugging him with Bert wedged in between making noises and getting his nose squashed.

**xxx**

DiNozzo stared across at Gibbs desk. _'If Gibbs doesn't remember working at NCIS, what's going to happen to the team? Maybe the Director will make me boss, as I am the senior field agent. I know I'm capable to solve cases but I don't feel ready. Sure I can act like him; be grouchy, drink coffee 24/7, start head slapping McGee'_ he smiled at the thought _'I like that idea! It won't be the same without him though, no more Gibbs rules or no more gut feelings or no more Gibbs stares and glares'_ Tony's face fell at the thought that Gibbs may never return to work at NCIS if he couldn't remember. It was then that Tony realised how much he depended on Gibbs.

"Tony!" Ziva called, he looked up to find her standing at his desk. "Don't worry, Gibbs will be back. The team will be a team again," she reassured him.

"No, the team won't be a team again!" This time Tony stared at Ziva's desk which was Kate's originally. He opened a file on his computer and stared at it for some time. He had used the Miss Wet-T-shirt photo to torment Kate, but he missed her each day. _'The team will never be the same with Kate gone either'_ Tony said to himself still staring at the photo on the screen.

**xxx**

Ziva looked at Tony staring at his screen. She had only been at NCIS a year as a Mossad liaison. She imagined that the team thought of her as a heartless killing machine, but after having to shoot Ari, it had affected her greatly. She too was worried about Gibbs, but she would never let her emotions show. Ziva was also having doubts to the extent of how much Gibbs would remember, if he did remember anything. _'If he can't recognise Ducky, would he be able to remember me at all? I haven't been here as long as the others.'_ Her heart began to beat quickly. _'That would mean only I know the truth about Ari's death'_ a single tear rolled down her cheek. She brushed it away quickly before anyone could see. She stared out the window at the afternoon sun, feeling her stomach wrenching sickeningly, Ziva got up and walked to the bathroom. She stood in front of the basin and splashed cool crystal clear water on her face. She looked at her reflection in the silvery mirror, the words that Ducky and Abby spoke to her early kept haunting her all day. '_You didn't check which hospital' 'What if they were Gibbs guts smeared on the walls'. _Walking back to her desk she quickly put on her brave face and sat down. Her phone vibrated urgently in her pocket, she pulled it out and read the message. Smiling she gathered her things and left to head home. _'There isn't much I can do here anyway'_ she thought entering in the elevator.

**xxx**

Abby looked up at the clock in her lab. _'Surely everyone has gone home or is on their way'_ she thought to herself as she put on her jacket. Stepping into her car, she knew her destination, she just hoped the Director wasn't there. _'Actually I don't care if she is or isn't in the hospital room. I need to see him'_ Abby thought as she drove down the road, her urgency and need to see him increasing with every second. Abby parked the car and made her way into the hospital with a grim determination, she asked the reception for Gibbs room number.

She stood at the door looking at Gibbs. His face was covered in cuts and bruises from the blast. He had a line going into his nostrils and a tray with liquid food, which Abby guessed was his dinner. She wiped her eyes fighting back the tears. Gibbs had not seen her standing at the door as he was busily flicking though the TV channels. She walked over and placed her hand on his arm.

"Yeah?" he asked looking away from the TV to the Goth.

"It's me, Abby," she said, moving closer to Gibbs side.

"Do we…um," he muttered, waving his hand to and fro.

"Work together," she finished for him sadly. Abby slipped her hand into his, clutching to him tightly. "I'm the forensic scientist at NCIS, where you work. You have a whole team to boss around. DiNozzo, McGee and Ziva," she whispered but Gibbs just looked at her blankly. Images flashed before his eyes, kissing her finger because she cut it, brining her CAFF-POW every time he entered her lab and finally comforting her over the death of someone. He was suddenly back on the roof top standing near Kate and Tony. She fell backs wards as a bullet shot her in the forehead. Gibbs closed his eyes tightly. He was slowly remembering her, he opened his eyes and turned to stare out the window. He just didn't want to remember all the hurt, pain, death, guilt and sadness, he felt. He didn't want to feel those emotions ever again. Abby stared at him, tears started to roll down her face; he sat up and wiped them away.

"Come on Gibbs. You gotta remember us! Please remember," Abby begged desperately as more tears streamed down her face unbidden.

**- The End –**

_Some beta work done on this chapter by PilgrimDragon_


End file.
